


Opportunity Come Knocking on Your Back Door

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, i'm sure they'll laugh at this later, wacky circumstances abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Aisling Hawke found herself in the very compromised position of being kidnapped, tied up, and blindfolded. Desperate, she promised her captor that she would do anything they wanted in exchange for her freedom, unaware that the one standing over her was Carver.





	Opportunity Come Knocking on Your Back Door

Carver was breathing hard as he circled the last bend in the seaside caves, his every nerve singing as his eyes darted about on the lookout for any more of the bandits that had made off with his older sister. So far, there didn't appear to be any left, and he cautiously advanced into what seemed to be the main room of the caves. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but there was his older sister Aisling, safe and sound, only she was.

Oh.

Carver stared for long seconds, his earlier fear forgotten.His sword lowered towards the cave floor as Carver swallowed heavily, dizzied as seemingly all of the blood in his body rushed to somewhere that wasn't exactly lowering. He flushed with a mixture of shame and something very different. He knew he shouldn't be looking, should move immediately to untie her and get her home, but the sight of his older sister tied spread eagle on the cave floor and very very naked was doing interesting things to his insides, and Carver wavered. 

As the seconds ticked away, Aisling stirred, lifting her head. Her own scarf, Bethany's scarf, was wrapped around her head as a rough blindfold, and Carver felt some sort of way about that. "Hello?" She asked, and Carver took a moment to admire how steady her voice was, even in her position. He didn't know if his would be, in similar circumstances. "I know you're there, I can hear you breathing." Oh. Carver shifted again, unable even now to speak up and tell her it was him, some strange unwillingness closing his throat as she went on, "Look, I'll do anything, wh-whatever you want." Her voice cracked now, at the end, and Carver wasn't sure if he liked the warm coil in his belly as he heard that, his mind instantly going over all the possibilities of what 'anything' could mean, or the very insistent erection he now ground the flat of his hand down onto, hoping to keep it quiet. "Just please, let me go after. I won't tell anyone."

The fact that he was seriously considering taking advantage of this situation should have worried him more, a lot more, but it didn't and he wasn't, could only feel a certain vindictive satisfaction as he dropped to his knees between her legs, knowing that his powerful, proud sister was helpless to stop him. He didn't know if he desired her more, or having that power over her, holding the knowledge of this over her in the years to come. Maybe it was all three, he mused as he passed a shaking hand down his sister's belly and back up to circle her breast. He'd never have admitted so out loud, but it'd have been impossible not to notice his older sister's curves, especially as he'd gotten older, and having the opportunity to touch them now with no one the wiser made him near light headed. He glanced up at where the blindfold was still securely in place and then, growing bolder, began to toy with her breasts more aggressively, weighing them in his hands and squeezing them. He nearly groaned at the feeling of them in his hands, and ground against his sister. He was still fully clothed, but she wasn't, and she made a rough sound in the back of her throat as the bulge in his trousers pressed hard between her legs that made his hands clench. She tried to twist away from his tight grip on her breasts with a noise of discomfort, and he watched in awe for a few moments before giving her nipples a tweak.

She made another noise, involuntary and pained, and he wanted to hear it again. So he did it again, harder, twisting her nipples until she gasped. He let his hands start to roam over her body, pinching and touching and luxuriating in being able to do whatever he wanted to her with no consequences, no one to know. Her legs were already spread wide as they could by the ropes, and he gripped her thighs tight, watching the fear chase itself across her face as he moved them up. She was already wet, and he nearly choked on a burst of heady laughter as he shoved two fingers in without warning, making her gasp. He knew to crook his fingers, and started to work them in and out, curved to hit the spot that had made Peaches come undone. Aisling, he was pleased to see, was no different. His fingers made wet sounds as he worked them in and out, and he wanted to tell his sister she was a whore, his whore, but he didn't. Wanted to tell her that her magic didn't make her one copper better than him right now, willing to give away the one thing she had left to her own brother, but he didn't.

She whimpered when he pulled his fingers free. He looked at them for a moment before dropping them to wrap around his cock. Any doubts he'd had left were long since gone as he slicked himself up with her, letting out a rough moan in the shape of her name. He could hardly breathe as he took himself out, lined the head of his cock up against her cunt, and slowly pushed himself in, grunting out what was almost but not quite a word when he bottomed out. It felt unbelievable, _was_ unbelievable, and his face near hurt from smiling as he started to rock his hips. Aisling was wet and trembling around him, and she sighed every time he thrust back in, setting a regular rhythm. He'd always wondered, on those nights his sister had come home late from the bars, what she looked like having sex, and now that he knew he couldn't get enough of it.

He gradually increased the pace, driving in and out of her faster and harder, pressing his thumbs in hard enough at her hips that it had to have hurt, but he didn't care. The muscles in his legs were starting to tremble, an early warning sign. Aisling hiccuped when he pulled out, and it took everything he had not to shove back in her to the hilt and take her again and again and again. It was almost physically painful not to, but if he was doing this, he was going to fuck his sister as thoroughly as he could, and that meant grinning down at her puzzled noise as he hitched her legs over his shoulders, pausing long enough to drink in the tremble in her mouth before he shoved into her ass.

Aisling was pliant for a moment with shock and pain before she bucked with a scream. She was tighter here, so much tighter than her cunt, and Carver bent in half over her with a choked moan. He wanted to say her name, wanted to tell her how good she was making him feel, but instead he pulled her head back by her hair and latched his mouth onto her throat. Her pulse leaped beneath his tongue and teeth, and he bit down hard as he he pulled back out of her, closing his eyes at the tight, hot clench of her around every inch of his cock, and thrust back in hard enough that Aisling's breath left her in a rush. She was writhing as he started to set a bruising pace, reveling in the slap of his balls against her ass with every thrust home. It was starting to become impossible to tell where she ended and he began, and he loved it, loved watching the sway of her breasts as he pounded into her, loved the sounds she was making, every tiny gasp and wail. 

Only after she started to sob brokenly, begging him to stop, did he drop a hand to her clit and start to roughly work his fingers over it, rolling it between his calloused thumb and forefinger and pinching it. He watched her face when, after long moments in which every roll of his hips was rewarded with shudders, she finally heaved out a moan and bucked back onto him. This, too, was a power over her, and he groaned aloud as she started to work herself on his cock without any help from him. It was intoxicating, and he wanted to do this again, and again, over and over every day. He wanted to look her in the eye tomorrow and remember what she felt like coming on his cock, knowing that she would think of him the next time she lay with her lover. He hoped, with a sudden, giddy fervency, that she wouldn't be able to get herself off in the future without thinking of this, how his hands and his cock made her fall apart.

Aisling was moaning near constantly now, and had started to beg again, only this time it was in broken half-words that he could nonetheless make out, and they nearly made him come on the spot. She was begging to come, please, was grinding against him as she shuddered out a wail when he yanked her hips up higher and fucked her at this new angle, and he knew, even as his hips stuttered against Aisling, growing harder, near frenzied before he gripped her hips bruisingly tight and buried himself deep inside her that it would be a long time before he wouldn't be able to touch himself without thinking of this, either. His shouted when he came, deep and breathless and arousing all on its own, and when it was done, Carver half-collapsed over Aisling, panting harshly and on the edge of laughing for reasons he couldn't begin to name. He knew it was very bad form to crush your lover after sex, but doing so now, when Aisling had no real way of stopping him, was just one more extension of the power he had over his older sister. The urge to open his mouth and ask her what it felt like to be in his shadow for once was near overwhelming, but he managed to bite it back just in time. He lay there for some time, reveling in it all, before he pushed himself off of her with a sigh and looked back in the general direction of the cave entrance as he started to think over how best to inconspicuously alert the guard that Aisling was here, but his thoughts ground to a shrieking halt when he saw Varric standing there, watching him.

His half-hard cock twitched where it was still buried in Aisling's ass. He didn't know if he was more terrified or aroused to be caught literally balls deep in his bound, unawares sister by Varric Tethras of all people, his sister's best friend. He stared, frozen, unable to move or breathe or think but very, very able to feel his cock growing to an almost painful hardness in his sister. He supposed that answered that question. Varric stared back at him for what felt like a small eternity but was in truth probably only a few seconds before looking down to where he and Aisling were joined together. His face was expressionless, which both helped and did not at all help Carver's nerves. After that, Carver thought the adrenaline had to be making him lightheaded, because there was no way he had seen Varric lift a finger to his lips, but he was, he had, and there was nothing to do but to pull out and away from Aisling and step away. Even as he did, he realized that by doing so, this was no longer his own hidden shame, but had become a pact between them. Unease combined with his need in a way that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with but which he would be unable to deny had a powerful hold on him as he watched Varric sink to his knees between Aisling's legs.

She was still twitching on the edge of coming, and Carver's mouth dried out as he watched Varric smooth a hand over Aisling's sopping wet cunt and grind his fingers in, the fingers of his other hand lifting to work over her clit as he avidly watched her face. She very obviously was trying to resist showing anything, but after not even a minute she broke and twisted, whining. After another minute, her hips lifted up off of the floor of the cave as she cried out. Sweat glistened on her upper lip, and Carver ached to kiss it away. He had to force himself to stay where he was, but it was too much to ask him not to touch a hand to his cock as he watched his sister's best friend lift fingers coated in the combined fluids of Carver's own cum and Aisling's arousal and pushed them in her mouth. Aisling and Carver both made involuntary noises, shock mixed with moans that cracked and broke apart when Varric took himself out and shoved hard into Aisling. 

There was none of what little gentleness Carver had shown her at first. Varric took her hard and fast. Aisling moaned helplessly, hopelessly, and tried to push back into his thrusts but Varric held her hips in place. This was all about his pleasure, not hers, but she was still sensitive enough that she came, and when she did it was an all over thing, shuddering up and down her spine in waves. She cried out, mouth dropping open around a wail, and Carver's cock jerked and leaked in his hand as watched her twitch beneath Varric. Varric himself was breathing raggedly now, grunting as he bent over her and sealed his mouth to one of her breasts. Aisling could only writhe as Varric fucked her until she was breathless and twisting up into his mouth, his cock, begging wordlessly. Varric bore down, switching his mouth from her breast to her throat and biting hard enough he drew blood as he thrust into once, twice more, burying himself as deep as he could inside her as he came.

All three of them were breathing hard when Varric finally straightened up and pulled out of her with an obscene pop. Carver only managed to tear his eyes away from the sight when Varric gave a cough and jerked his head at her oozing cunt, and well. Carver was never one to waste an opportunity, now was he.


End file.
